stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Giants
"But now, you have enslaved my babies, and I will wait no more!" - Queen Medusa on the Giants Level at No Man's Land. Personality Giants are slowest and stupidest race of all nations, surpassed even by the Magikill's slow limp and barely surpassing the mindless shambles of the Dead. However, their slowness of body and mind is balanced by their massive strength, which is capable of destroying a battalion of speartons and collapsing monuments within seconds. Few nations truly respect the Giants, especially the Chaotic ones, though they still tolerate them for their brute strength. Giants feel much less guilt, togetherness, friendship, and other social feelings than ordinary men do, as they rarely even meet other Giants, have a low population, and aren't social beings. However, they still feel the most basic of feelings, like happiness, sadness, and anger (mostly anger). Role in choas Giants are useally a support troop for instance 3 giants combined with an army of deads and juggerknights and decimate fully massed speartons scine they can stun up to 9 units. Homeland Giants reside in a windblown wasteland known as "No Man's Land" on account of its loneliness and inhospitality. In fact, the Giants barely know a form of communication. Having lived there for centuries, the Giants evolved on a different scale from other nations to compensate for the poor conditions. As a result, their size and strength increased dramatically while their minds and speed shrink. The giants are apparently reared continously from a young age until they reach a certain height. Every Giant would see a non-giant with hostility, and would kill them on sight. The Giants accustom their kills, and even use them as their own weapon. However, when Order began their conquest, some giants were captured and enslaved, and abandone d their mediev al ways. Thes e enslaved giants were trained to their maximum mental capacity for grunt labor and chucking rocks. History Giants are known to live in the depths of chaos, which is why the chaos empire got "1st dibs on them." Medusa always wanted for Chaos giants to be accepted in her armies from the beginning, but the Giants were of fierce numbers and she was unable to conquer them. After growing her army and capturing the crawlers she remembered about the giants with their clubs. Her army had trouble capturing a few but with their new skills it wasn't a challenge anymore. The giant was taken for training (It first recieved and learned to better use the club. Later, they saw a dead unit and picked it up and brought it back to Chaos, where the Marrowkai taught them a second art). This is how the average giant now fights in Chaos. Medusa used them to attack Order, but Medusa underestimated them and the Giant was brought down to its knees, it was enslaved and Medusa was furious with them stealing "One of her babies." Instead of surrending automatically, This is now why Order and Chaos are at war. They were the 7th Nation conquered by chaos. READ: The Conquering Of Chaos Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *All giants have large amounts of health compared to other units. When upgraded their health and size (hitbox) increases dramatically in all Stick Wars games and Stick Empires.(Giant growth) *Since giants possess both a larger size and more health than speartons, giants function as the best "meatshield" in the whole game (especially when protecting units from projectiles). *Both giants can stun enemies, preventing them from moving or attacking which usually leads to a retreating units death or an attacking unit not reaching your army (Chaos giants are better at this since they attacks do AOE damage, but Enslaved Giants will deal more damage). Weaknesses *Chaos Giants are slow to attack and most small units (like swordwrath) can run circles around them to dodge their attacks while still doing damage (problem is less for Order Giants, but still exists) Also, massed Archidons / Albowtross can easily bring down slow moving Giants. *Shadowrath have the speed needed to use Shinobi to poison and deal large amounts of damage to a giant and still dodge their attacks. *Kiting archers could kill a giant with minor losses (as seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8w-UJaxd62s ) ,but this takes some skill *Getting giants to their full potential is somewhat costly, to prevent an enemy from getting giants one could simply harass their economy (works well against massers). Trivia *In the original game, the Giants performed poorly against other units, for they could only stun them and deal minor damage for short periods of time. *One good tactic is to flank the Giant, preventing it from effectively killing off all your units. *Another good tactic is to have a unit continue running around to the back of the Giant while it is performing its attack animation. *Medusa referred to the Giants as her babies. *When the creators of Stick War decided to make a Game Guide for Stick War 1, they referred to the Giants as "Goliaths", a reference to a popular biblical passage when David killed the Giant, Goliath. *Used correctly, Enslaved giants may actually be much more effective than Chaos giants in battle, due to the range of weaknesses that chaos giants possess. *For some odd reason, in the first games, the Giants had miners working for them even though they weren't part of Chaos yet and were the only known race to occupy No Man's Land. If the miners were captured slaves, it's still unclear how they ended up mining gold, since giants aren't "trained" the way other units are and don't seem to have developed to the point where they'd use money. *It could be that the original giant giant was somehow the ringleader of the giant, despite being the most ugliest, powerfulest, dumbest, stinkyest being alive on the world. It was somehow smart enough to have slaves mine "gold for them". *The Chaos Giant is like the normal Giant like in Stick War 1 Holding a club and a dead swordwrath or archidon *Chaos Giants are better at attacking groups of weaker enemys, while the enslaved ones are better at attacking 1-5 stronger units Category:Chaos units Category:Order units Category:Chaos Category:Order